Step by Step
by JennishaTjung
Summary: Summary Changed! In Fairy Tail Academy, there is a ranking of the most popular guy in school. Lucy hates them a lot because they are playboys and they like to toy with girl's heart. Unfortunately, she gets into a situation where she has to work with one of them. It seems that they are also racing to see who gets her first. Voting is currently going on!
1. Beginning!

**Title: **Step by Step

**JennishaTjung: **Well, this is officially my new story, I deleted the other one because no one seemed to like it. Please Review!

**Summary: **In Fairy Tail Academy, there is a ranking of the most popular guy in school. Lucy hates them a lot because they are playboys and they like to toy with girl's heart. She hates them more when they started following her everywhere to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't tell anyone 'the secret'. It seems that all of them are also racing to see who gets her first.

**Pairings: **RoLu (Pairings might change) and slight JerZa, maybe more later…..

**Chapter 1: **Beginning!

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lu-Chan!" a blue-haired girl called out my name while waving a hand in front of me. "Huh?" I replied absentmindedly, "You were daydreaming" Levy said while puffing her cheeks. "Gomen, hehehehe" I said sweatdropping, "Say, who are you daydreaming about?" Levy said with excitement. "No one Levy-Chan" I said while waving my hand rapidly in defense. "Cehhhh" Levy said dissapointed while pouting. "What, what?! I hear that Lucy is daydreaming about someone" a white haired girl came in front of me. "She didn't Mira, it's a false alarm" Levy said informing her.

Levy McGarden, my best friend. She has short blue hair and she loves to read books. When she reads, she has a hobby of wearing glasses even though she doesn't have any eye problem.

Mirajane Strauss also nicknamed Mira, she loves matchmaking. Especially when it comes to me because I never experience what it feels like to be in love, which they say is the best feeling. She has long white hair and her pony is tied up.

"But seriously, Lucy, are you serious that you have never like any boys in our class, even those guys?" Mira pointed to a group of boys surrounded by fangirls. Those people are every years' most popular and handsome guys. In Fairy Tail Academy, we have a ranking of who is the most popular and handsome guy of the year and every year we have the same people over and over again.

Rank no. 5 would be Laxus Dreyar, Rank no. 4 would be Gray Fullbuster, Rank no. 3 would be Jellal Fernandes, Rank no. 2 is Sting Eucliffe and The first is Rouge Cheney. This is what I would descirbed them as: Jerk and Playboys although they are smart.

"There is no way I would like them" I said with a face full of disgust. "Like who?" a girl with scarlet hair came. Her name is Erza Scarlet, her name scarlet came from the colour of her hair and she loves to eat strawberry cheesecake. "I said I will never like those guys" I said pointing to the group of boys surrounded by girls. "I don't know, but I kind of think Jellal is handsome" the scarlet hair girl said with a blush on her face. "What! Erza!" I shouted.

The bell rang and everyone got back to her seat. "Good Morning, everyone!" Our Maths teacher, Lahar exclaimed. And so, the longest period began.

**Lunch Time**

Lucy, Erza, Levy and Mira are seating on their usual place, eating their lunch. Lucy was eating her usual salad, Erza was eating her favourite strawberry cheesecake, Levy was eating salmon and Mira was eating chocolate cake. Lucy ate real quick and finished her food. "Wow Lucy, you really have to slow down when eating" Mira said still eating her cake, "I agree Lu-Chan, One day you might choke on your food if you don't slow donw" Levy said with a concern look on her face. "Are you cursing me?" Lucy glared at Levy, but playfully.

All of them continued chatting and laughing until someone tapped Lucy on her shoulder. Lucy turned back, "Can you throw this?" a raven-haired guy came, also known as Gray Fullbuster. "Uh-oh" Levy, Mira and Erza said in unison.

Lucy's P.O.V

We were all chatting when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn back and saw a guy with raven colored hair, Gray Fullbuster. _"What's he doing here?" _then he said, "Can you throw this?" with a smile that could melt any girl's heart, except me. "Can't you walk yourself, Jerk face" I said with a smirked. "Please, you're nearer, I'll give you my handkerchief" He said with the same smile. "What makes you think I want your smelly handkerchief?" I said challenging him and I could see that he flinched for a second there.

"I'll throw for you Gray-Sama" Many of the fangirls shouted, I thought that he would give up but he didn't which makes me more annoyed. "You can go on a date with one of us" He smirked thinking that I would do what he says. I could totally see that Erza wanted to say yes for me but I glared at her.

Gray's P.O.V

What is wrong with her? No girl has refused to do anything for me. I only asked her to throw for me. I mean any normal girl would gladly do that. I told her that I would give her my handkerchief and she still doesn't want to do it. I don't care about the rubbish that I wanted her to throw anymore, I just want to win and that is by making her do what I want her to do. "You can go on a date with one of us" I said smirking. All the fangirls started shouting, "I will throw it"

"Fine, I'll do it" She said with a smile. I knew it, she was the same as any other girl. I was about to give her the rubbish when she shouted at my face, "Do you think that's what I will say, Bastard? Like hell, I will never want to go on a date with one of you even if I can." She glared at me and smirked.

Everyone in the cafeteria was silent now, they were very shocked at what they saw. A girl refusing to go on a date with Gray Fullbuster!

Rogue's P.O.V

"Gray just got rejected, wow" I said smiling at the scene upon him. "I think we all got rejected Rogue" Laxus said not bothered by it. "She did say she doesn't want to go on a date with any of us even if she could" Jellal said smirking. "That blonde's interesting" Sting was amused by the look of his face. _"What will Gray do now?" _

"You, would you please throw for me?" Gray said pointing to a blue haired girl while glaring. She flinched at his glare and did what he said. _"He didn't lose to her" I thought. _Gray went back to his seat with anger seen all over his face. "Lost to a girl huh?" I said eyeing him. "What is wrong with her" Gray said rubbing his forehead. "She's definitely different from the others" Sting said grinning. "I never knew a girl like that is there in our class" Laxus smirked. "Looks like things will get interesting from now on" Jellal said also smirking. "Let's see if one of us can get her" I said smirking. "So it's a race huh?" Sting said also smirking.

**JennishaTjung: **Don't forget to review! Bye….


	2. Who's The Waiter?

**JennishaTjung: **Thanks for the review guys! I can't believe I got 14 reviews already, Yay!

**Chapter 2: **Their Secret

* * *

"_So it's a race huh?" Sting said also smirking._

"I'm not joining, I already have a girl I'm interested on" Jellal said while looking at a certain scarlet haired girl. "What about you, Laxus?" Sting leaned back on his chair. "Sounds interesting, I'm in"Laxus smirked.

Normal P.O.V

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy yelled making Levy flinched for the second time today. "I had to, he was scary" Mira and Erza nodded. "I have to agree, you should've seen his face Lucy" Erza said still eating her cheesecake slowly. "What about you? Did you see his face? You were eating your cheesecake weren't you?" Lucy accused Erza still pissed at what happen. "Well, I took a glance"

"Honest question, do any of you like anyone from those guys?" Lucy raised a brow. "Jellal" Erza blushed. "I know, what about you Mira" Lucy said while putting her head on the palm of her hand and leaning on it. "Maybe Laxus?" Mira stated more of a question. "Levy?" Lucy saw her friends face and she answered, "No one"

"What about you Lucy?" Mira said with sparkles in her eyes, "I hate all of them" Lucy said blankly. "I think Rogue suits you best, wait.. Sting also matches with you and there's Gray but…" and Mira keeps blabbering about them.

"I'm going back to class" Lucy got up and left. After Lucy left, Levy and the others continued chatting. "She seems pretty pissed don't you think?" Levy pointed out. "Yeah, by the way who do you think will be perfect for Lucy from the five of them" Mira asked going to her matchmaking mode. "Rogue, cuz' he is not much of a playboy, too bad he's too quiet" Levy frowned. "I say Gray, after being rejected, he will sure try hard to make her fall in love with him" Erza said dreaming about her best friend having a boyfriend and being all lovey-dovey.

* * *

Boys' side

"Hey look, Blondie's going back to class" Sting said still keeping his smirk on. "She looks pissed  
Laxus continued, "Maybe because I was smart enough to win her just now" Gray smiled in relief that she's actually pissed from just now. "You almost lost Gray, to a girl" Rogue smiled. "To think about it, is she smart? she looks like a nerd to me" Jellal asked. "Well then, she's sexy nerd" Sting smirked and surprisingly Rogue smiled about it.

"I'm done with my lunch, I'm going back" Rogue got up. "You just wanna win this race, do ya?" Sting said munching a biscuit. "See ya" and Rogue left. "He just wants to see her" Laxus smirk, "It's too obvious" Gray pointed out. "Well let's give him a head start" Sting said.

"By the way, who is the girl your interested in?" Laxus asked to Jellal, "Erza Scarlet isn't it?" Sting answered for him before he could even say a word and he nodded. "Then let's make it this way, whoever gets the girl first win, it includes you too Jellal" Sting smirk throwing the plastic of biscuit away. "That means I'll have the advantage" Jellal raised a brow. "Doesn't mean you'll win though, Rogue may have made his moves already by now" Gray said smiling. "Both girls are hard to get, never heard of Erza Scarlet having a boyfriend before" Laxus continued. "So, you in or out?" Sting eyed him. "I'm in" Jellal shook his hand with Sting. "Let's stay here a while longer" Gray leaned back on his chair.

* * *

Lucy stomped her way in to the class and made her way to her seat near the window. She took out some books and sigh in relief thinking, "Finally, some peace" but that peace ended the moment when she heard someone coming in. She eyed the door as a someone came in and soon, she put on her annoyed face. It was Rogue Cheney. Sure he wasn't a playboy and all but anyone connected to those other 4 jerks ticked her off. She just can't believe how other girls would do anything for them. Sometimes she even thought if those girls were blind. Lucy was about to leave the room when Rogue grabbed her wrist, "Are you avoiding me?" Rogue smirked. "Yes I am, is that wrong?" Lucy said not looking at his eyes.

"First, you humiliated my friend in front everyone and now your not even looking at me in the eye" Rogue smiled, "Come on, what about stay? You know we can talk"

"I will stay but I won't talk" Lucy got back to her seat and Rogue surprisingly followed her. "Why are you following me?" Lucy looked back at him. "Just interested" Rogue smiled. Rogue went through her books when she grabbed his hand, "Stop it, I need some peace. Leave me alone" Rogue held up her chin and move closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "You caught my interest and I will definitely make you fall in love with me"

Lucy can literally feel his hot breath and she shuddered. "I will never fall for the likes of you" She said and turn to the side to glared at him. Their faces were an inch apart and Rogue smirk, "We'll see about that"

"Ehem…" Both of them turned to see Sting. "Great, another jerk" Lucy scoffed. "What did you say Blondie!" Sting yelled at her, "Correction, I mean this one is a deaf jerk" and she turned to her book leaving Sting angry and Rogue smiling. Soon the bell rang and everyone came to sit.

"Good afternoon, minna-san" Our history teacher, Gildart exclaimed

Since Lucy loves History, the period went by quickly.

* * *

"Lu-Chan, let's go eat at the nearby café that just opened" Levy said happily. "Sure, will you come too, Mira, Erza?" Lucy asked looking back at them. "Of course" Both of them said in unison.

All of them went in the café and decided what to order but they were still looking at the menu. "We would like to order-" Lucy looked up and her mouth fell open.

* * *

**JennishaTjung: **So, that's chapter 2! Please don't forget to review


	3. The Waiter's Cousin!

**JennishaTjung: Gomen! For updating so long! I just went for a vacation to Singapore and there was the haze and all… plus I can't update there cuz' I was actually staying in a hotel. I will ****TRY ****to update sooner from now on. Thank you for the reviews, I'll reply some:**

**i love you: I will make the chapter longer…. As long as I have ideas, hehehehe ;D**

**Ayanoamaya: It's not Rogue, actually it's Ly- Ooops you have to read it yourself xD**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Waiter's Cousin?!

"We would like to order-" Lucy looked up and her mouth fell open. She immediately stood up and hugged him, "Lyon! It's been so long, how are you?"

"Hey Lucy, I'm good, how about you?" Lyon smiled hugging Lucy back. "I'm okay! And by the way, you're a waiter?" Lucy raised a brow. "I'm working here, by the way we still need more employees and I know about your rent problem, so how about it?" Lyon questions her while smirking. Lucy thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure, I have nothing to do after school anyway"

"Erhem… Mind telling us what's going on here?" Levy interrupts them. Lucy faced her and started explaining, "Well, this guy here is Lyon Vastia, my childhood best friend. He's still single even though many girls confess to him and he turned all of them down" Lucy winked at the group. "But Lucy, you're also single ya know?" Mira said still putting on her innocent smile. Lucy frozed and Lyon laughed, "You're still single?! Hahahahaha, of course! Who would've date a scary girl like you, hahahaha" He kept laughing until Lucy smacked his head, "He prove his point Lucy" Erza pointed out.

"You're in luck Lucy! Today, my incredibly handsome cousin will come and he will also be working here with you and me" Lyon patted her back and continued, "Of course, he's nothing compared to me, mwahahaha" Lucy whispered to Erza and the others in a very low voice, "I forgot to mention that he is so full of himself." "Hey! I heard that" Lyon shouted causing all of them to laugh.

"So, are you going to order or what?" Lyon said straightening up. "A glass of strawberry smoothie, orange juice and plain water" Levy said before Lucy could even opened her mouth and Erza continued for her, "Strawberry Cheesecake, Green Tea Ice-Cream and Chocolate Pudding" Lucy and Mira sigh, "You guys know me too well" Both of them said in unison. Lyon took down the order and went into the kitchen.

"Is his cousin handsome?" Mira, the matchmaking demon looked at Lucy, "I have never seen him before" Lucy answered while scratching the back of her head. "How come? You two are best friends right?" Erza asked Lucy who was still thinking, "Umm, I've never met his family before, I know he has a sister though but I have never seen her before" Lucy continued. After a couple more minutes, her order came and Lyon sat down with them. "He should be here in 2 minutes" Lyon said while looking at his watch. Levy and Mira ran to the door to look at who is this cousin of his. "Uh-oh" both of them said in unison and ran up to Lucy. Levy covered up Lucy's eyes while Mira told Erza who they think it was. Erza looked up from her cake, "Are you serious?" Mira nodded. "Levy-Chan! What are you doing?" Lucy shouted while Levy just simply answered, "I'll uncover your eyes if you will still work here even after knowing who Lyon's cousin is"

"Okay, fine! I will, I promise Lyon anyway" Lucy said impatiently, "Umm, what's wrong with my cousin?" Lyon interrupted them. Levy uncovered Lucy's eyes and bit her lips, "It's just that Lucy ha-" Her sentenced was cut off when the door opened to reveal a raven haired guy. Lucy's eye widened and soon became a glare, "What is he doing here?" she looked at three of them who pointed their fingers to Lyon and before he could answer, the said boy came to them and Lyon stood up from his seat and introduced them, "Lucy, this is my cousin Gray Fullbuster"

"I can't believe he is your cousin, tch" Lucy scoffed, "What is this chick doing here Lyon?" Gray questioned him, "Well that was unexpected but she will be working with you"

"Heh, I look forward to working with you Blondie" Gray smirked. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia! Not Blondie, I'll rip your head off one more time you say Blondie" Lucy slammed her fist on the table and glared at Gray. "Calm down Heartfilia" Gray said while patting her head angering her more, "You better get used to it, you'll be working with me after all" Lucy gritted her teeth and took her bag, "Let's go guys, I'm wasting my energy here"

Levy and the others sweat dropped following her while Erza stopped and glared at Gray, "Don't try to do anything funny to her, If you hurt her in any way I will make sure you'll regret it" Gray stood there dumbfounded, _"If looks could kill, I will be dead right now"_ he thought. "So, tell me about it" Lyon interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Lucy ran out of the café as fast as she could while clenching her fist, she has never been this angry before in her life. _"I can't believe I'll be working with one of the person I hate most in the school, urghh"_ She thought to herself. She stopped halfway and saw that Levy, Mira and Erza was catching up with her, all of them were panting except for Erza who stood beside her not even breaking a sweat.

It's to be expected, after all she was the strongest and scariest girl in Fairy Tail Academy. Even sometimes the five boys are scared of her. The only people who aren't scared of her are Levy, Lucy and Mira. "I'm going home, it's a tiring day" Lucy sigh while massaging her temples and holding her bag at the back. "Me too" the rest of them said.

* * *

"Ok, so you're saying that Lucy hates you and your friends because you guys toy with girl's heart" Lyon said repeating what Gray had said earlier and continued, "And because of that you find her interesting and you decided to race and see who gets her first?"

Gray nodded looking at his cousin, "Doesn't matter, I have the advantage now, I will win." Lyon looked at him and said with a serious look on his face, "I'm just telling you, if you do get her, once she knows about this race or whatever, she will hate you a lot"

"It's just a game, I won't fall for her, Lyon" Gray smirked and Lyon got up from his seat looking at him one more time, "_I'm not so sure about that Gray" _he thought.

* * *

**JennishaTjung: So how do you like that? Guys, I have one more announcement, due to some reasons, I have changed my pen name into -JennishaBlackWing- ** **and I have changed my profile too, sorry bout' that. I also changed Chapter 2's title, Ja Ne!**


	4. Having A Drink With Sting Wasn't So Bad

**JennishaTjung: Hey! I'm back, as you can see, I changed my pen name back! Hahahahaha, thanks for the reviews…. I'll answer some:**

**AnimeLover4LifeXD: Don't worry they will be appearing sooner or later and aboout Lyon agreeing, what do people say, family over friends? I guess.**

**88XeqtionerAngel88: Maybe, maybe not ;D**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_

* * *

Recap:

_"It's just a game, I won't fall for her, Lyon" Gray smirked and Lyon got up from his seat looking at him one more time, "__I'm not so sure about that Gray"__he thought._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up as the sound of the alarm rang through my ears. I got up and stretch both of my arms as usual. Still rubbing my eyes, I went to the bathroom and fill half of the bath tub with both hot and cold water. I soaked my hand in the water to test the temperature and when I felt it was good enough, I went into the bath tub and soaked half of my body in it.

Leaning onto the headrest behind me, I closed my eyes and started thinking about the first thing that pops into my head which is 'Why do I have to work with Gray Fullbuster?' "Arghhh!" I shouted to no one in particular. I got up and wrapped myself with a towel.

I glanced at the clock, "Damn! I'm late for school" I ran outside carrying my bag with my left hand.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy ran her way to school before tripping over a rock. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impact but nothing came except a pair if hands on her waist holding her up. She straightened up and saw the person who saved her before muttering a thank you to him.

She was about to leave before the person who saved her grip her shoulder, "That's what I get for saving you? Blondie" He said emphasizing the word _'Blondie'_. She turned around to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and a scar on top of his left eye, "Don't call me Blondie and didn't I say thank you?" She stare at him.

"That's not enough" Sting spat, "Then what do you want, bastard?" Sting ignored her insult and came up with a response, "Let's go for a drink, just the two of us after school" Lucy raised a brow, "What makes you think I'll go on a date with you?" Sting smirk, "What? You wanna go on a date with me? I never said it was a date from the beginning did I?" Lucy mentally flinched and sigh, "Do you know that in 3 minutes, the school gate will be closed?"

"I don't care, I think the one who will be in trouble is you, I will let you go once you say yes" Lucy mentally smacked herself, how could she forgot? Of course Sting would not be punish, afterall he's rich, smart and on top of that he is one of the popular guys. Not to mention all the teachers respect him. Yes, that is the school she is in. People who are very rich have the authorities. Lucy sighed once again before saying, "Yes, now I need to go, I'll meet you outside of class later" Sting loosened his grip and Lucy ran to the school.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

"Lucy's late, isn't she?" Mira said while sitting. "What are you looking at, Erza?" Levy smiled while walking towards me, "The reason why Lucy is late" I pointed at the window where it showed that Sting and Lucy were talking or maybe arguing. "I wonder what they are doing" Mira smiled deviously, "Maybe a date" Levy smiled at them, "I don't think so, I mean Lucy hates them afterall" I just listened to their endless argument while still looking at the window. 'Looks like Lucy will be here in 1…2….3!' and the door to the classroom opened.

She came to her seat and put her heads down, "Spill it Lucy" Mira squealed, "Spill what?" Lucy asked putting on a blunt look, "You know, about you and Sting" Levy answered. "I have to go have a 'drink' with him after school" Lucy whined, "But don't you have work to do with Lyon and Gray?" I raised a brow while Lucy shook her head, "I will start next week" Just then the bell rang and English class began with our teacher Laki Olietta.

* * *

Lunch

"What do you mean you're moving school?!" Sting shouted while slamming his fist on the table. "My gramps called me yesterday and he's moving to Freesia Town" Laxus said with a bored look on his face. "When are you going?" Gray asked, "Tomorrow, I heard there will be a new student too by the way"

"Sounds interesting, boy or girl?" Rogue said finally speaking for the first time today. "I don't know the details" Laxus answered. "By the way, I need to tell you guys something" Gray started, "Miss Heartfilia will be working with me starting from next week" He continued and smirk. All of them were shocked and speechless before Sting said, "I will go out with her later after school" Now it was Gray's turn to be shock. "A date?" Jellal raised a brow. "Not really, I don't want to win this too fast, it won't be interesting" All of them sighed in relief including Rogue who is usually very quiet.

"This means I'm out of the competition aren't I?" Laxus asked while all of them nodded. "Oh! Jellal, I forgot to tell you that the girl you have your eyes on threatened me yesterday" Gray stated while Jellal just smirked thinking 'As expected of Erza'.

* * *

Timeskip – After School!

As Lucy walked out of her classroom, she sighed over and over again. She went out and saw Sting leaning on the wall waiting for her. He stood up and offered his hand, "Shall we go, Heartfilia?" Lucy walked past him, "Don't call me Heartfilia, you remind me of him, call me Lucy"

Sting raised a brow in confusion, "Who's he?" Lucy stopped and said, "It's nobody." The walk was very awkward, at least for Sting it was, as Lucy was in her own thought the whole time. When they reached the café, he started off with, "Tell me about yourself" Lucy stared at him for a moment, "My name's Lucy Heartfilia" Sting raised an eyebrow before snapping, "I need more information goddamit"

"Well, my name's Lucy Heartfilia, my birthday is 1 July, My hobby is reading, that enough for you?" Lucy said and Sting just said 'yeah' before Lucy continued, "What bout' you?" Sting smirked, "Well, Sting Eucliffe's the name, not gonna tell you my birthday and you probably know this but I am-" Sting started and Lucy listened to what he said, "Handsome, Awesome and Rich on top of that Smart" Lucy scoffed, "What a cocky bastard"

"I heard you!" Sting said. Their drinks came, Lucy ordered diet coke and Sting ordered a cup of coffee. "Hey Sting, why do you and your friends become such a playboy?" Lucy said while sipping on her drinking before choking on it after he heard Sting said 'For fun'

"You made a thousand of girls heartbroken because you think its fun?" Lucy exaggerated. "Now my turn to ask you, what do you think of us?" Sting waited for her response and Lucy said without hesitation, "Jerks"

"That's straightforward" Sting muttered. They continued talking for about an hour, its actually surprising to Lucy that Sting was actually fun to be with. Lucy was actually enjoying Sting's company. 'Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all' Lucy thought while Sting on the other hand, now wanted to get her not only because of the race, now for him it's more than that. "I can't believe I'm saying this Sting but I actually enjoy this" Lucy said while getting up and going out of the café leaving Sting smiling.

* * *

**JennishaTjung: So how was it? Sorry I couldn't update sooner but hey, this chapter was quite long. Anyway announcement, I have just finish watching Vampire Knight and I am in love with it so I'm thinking of maybe making a Vampire Knight and Fairy Tail crossover Fanfiction. Anyway, please review! Next time, I will reveal who is 'he'! Ja Ne!**


	5. The Appearance of Two New People

**JennishaTjung****: Gomenasai! 3 weeks I didn't update! Reason no. 1: I was sick for 1 and a half week….. Reason no. 2: My school is starting and there is so many homeworks! and I was kinda trying to get over the fact that I'm one class with my enemy. Reason no. 3: I was watching Devil Survivor 2 The Animation and it was freakin' Awesome! Okay then! Let's answer some reviews:**

**OrangeWithAfro and Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: Maybe the long awaited Natsu will come?! Let's see in this chapter**

**88XeqtionerAngel88****: I will think about it, don't worry**

**Skyla15699****: I also cheer for them, but I'll just go along with the flow of the story kay?**

**Anastasia2002****: It actually did took a lot of time, even this chapter**

**Kate Freelander****: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan****: Sorry I didn't update as soon as you hope for! This "he" will enter the story either in this chapter or next chapter**

**LittleZeus****: Thanks for the review! Appreciate it very much!**

**Guys, 1 more thing! The reviews have gone down, so let's review more! People who haven't reviewed yet, every review is very much appreciated and every review changed my day! Let's just think of it as my birthday gift! The review…. ;D**

* * *

Recap:

_"I can't believe I'm saying this Sting but I actually enjoy this" Lucy said while getting up and going out of the café leaving Sting smiling._

* * *

The Next Day

"I heard there will be two new students today!" Mira squealed, "And I heard they are quite handsome" Levy who heard this interfered, "I thought there will only be one new student" Erza nodded before turning her attention to Lucy who was doing her homework while tapping her index finger on the table

"Why are you so nervous Lucy" Lucy turned to Erza with a confused look, "Huh?!" and Erza pointed at her finger, "You only do that when you're nervous" Lucy was suddenly shaking, "I don't know, I have a really bad feeling"

Mira who didn't heard Erza and Lucy's conversation turned to Lucy with an excited expression on her face, "How was your 'drink' with Sting" she said emphasizing the word drink. "It was fun, I guess" Lucy answered calming down a little bit. "Let's go to art class" Lucy said while holding her books.

* * *

Lucy and her friends were chatting on the way there and so, they were late. The only seats left was beside Rogue and there was two seats behind him. The other one was with a guy name James. His hair was black with red tips and it is always in a messy state.

Lucy wanted to sit in the one with two seats empty but it was taken by Mira and Levy, she looked at the one beside James and it was already seated by Erza. She sighed and walked to the seat beside Rogue who was leaning his head on his palm while smirking at Lucy. _'This was a going to be a long period'_ She thought while sighing again.

The teacher came and all the students greeted him, "Ohaiyou, Sensei" The teacher, also known as Reedus gestured for the students to sit, "Minna-san, as you all know, there will be 2 new students in your class, you may come in" Reedus-sensei called out to them.

A salmon-haired boy and a guy with piercings came in, some of them were scared of the guy with a lot of piercings while some of them thought he was cool. As for the salmon-haired boy, some of the girls squealed and took pictures of them while others thought he was stupid for having a 'pink' hair. "This is Natsu Dragneel" Reedus pointed to him, "And this is Gajeel Redfox"

Natsu Dragneel waved his hand, "Nice to meet you all" He said while grinning while Gajeel just said a simple 'tch'. He looked all around the class before his eyes met with Lucy's widened brown orbs, "Oi, bunny girl! We were searching for you" he smirked, "We found Heartfilia already, what an easy job" Natsu Dragneel changed his tone into a cold and evil one.

Lucy got up from her seat and ran out of the class, shouting a, "I need to go to the clinic" with an obviously shaky voice. "Take your time! Your health is most important" Reedus shouted.

Levy who was seating behind Rogue tapped his shoulder, "Go after her, she needs someone by her side now" she whispered. Rogue eyed her for a moment, "She's just sick right?" Levy facepalmed, "She's obviously not, that's just an excuse, she'll be by the bench near the Sakura tree, the one behind the Cafeteria" Rogue nodded and ran after her shouting also the same thing Lucy said.

* * *

Rogue went after Lucy and went to the place Levy stated. There, he saw Lucy sitting while crying and constantly wiping the tears of her eyes. He approached her and Lucy looked up to see him standing in front of her, "What are you doing?" she said with a voice that clearly said she was crying.

Rogue said nothing but sit beside her and simply asked, "What happened there?" Lucy looked at him and managed a small laughed which seemed to be forced, "Is this some way to make me fall for you again cuz' I don't really care ab-" he cut her sentence off and looked at her sternly, "I'm serious, you can't act tough with me right now" Lucy looked down and bit her lips.

"Those two there, I knew them before I went to this school. I actually ran away from home, nobody knew and I don't think my father actually cared but now after 1 year, my dad's assistant and bodyguard is here in this school, probably looking for me" Lucy bit her lips once again but the tears still kept rolling down her cheeks. Rogue put his arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. "Just let it all out, I know you're holding the tears in, you can tell me the rest of the story if it makes you feel better"

"The-y're he-re to t-ak-e me b-ack to t-he man-sion and I'm sc-ared" Lucy said while crying, "I don't want to, I l-ike it h-ere" Rogue could feel her tears soaking up his shirt but somehow he didn't care. Now all he felt like doing was comfort the girl. "Shhh… you don't need to be scared, me and my friends can protect you from them if you want" Lucy kept crying while hugging him back, "Th-anks, I'm so-rry fo-r calli-ng you g-uys je-rks" Rogue smiled, "Don't need to worry about that" Lucy nodded and after a while she drifted into a nap. Rouge let her go of the hug and made her sleep on his lap. 'Lucy, I will protect you for sure' He thought before he himself slept.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Now both Rogue and Sting developed feelings for Lucy! Only left is Gray, but he is hard to crack, he has too much dignity and prevent himself from liking Lucy. But anyway, let's see how this goes! "He" is actually Natsu and what do you think of the chapter? Please review! Don't forget to follow and favourite too! And ****Notice! I think I'm going to make another story, I just have a new idea and can't wait to publish it! Please read it too and review, favourite and follow!**


	6. Game!

**JennishaTjung****: The new story is out! It's called **_**'It All Started With a Simple Birthday Wish' **_**Please read it and don't forget to review! One more ****IMPORTANT**** thing, Please at least glance at the author's note, cuz sometimes I will tell you guys to vote or something and I will write it on the author's note! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Caughtthefairy'stail: Me too! I thought of the same thing at first! But it's too cliché don't you think so?**

**Anastasia: What does this reminds you of? (0.0)**

**Satan's Saint****: I will have a poll soon!**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer for so loooong, sorry! Well here is it: **_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does but if I did, I would probably make Lucy hell strong! Not that I think Lucy is weak though!**_

* * *

Recap:

_'Lucy, I will protect you for sure' He thought before he himself slept._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Game!

"Well, well look what we got here, princess and the knights who's gonna protect her" Gajeel mocked and Natsu smacked him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for asshole!" Gajeel shouted in his ears while rubbing the back of his head. "He's not her knight, her knight will be-" Natsu said but was cut off when he saw both of them waking up.

Lucy rubbed both of her eyes and saw the person standing in front of her. She widened her eyes in fear and Rogue who saw her pushed her neck to his chest as if saying 'It's gonna be fine' She calmed herself down and Natsu interrupted this scene, "Loverboy, stop that, if heartfilia's father know she already has a boyfriend, we're gonna be killed" Gajeel continued, "unless we kill you"

Lucy's face turned red and she stuttered, "He's n-not m-my bo-oyfriend" Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other and nodded, "We're taking you back either by your own will or by forced" Lucy looked at them for a moment and smiled a sinister smile, "Wouldn't you get into trouble if I am hurt?" She whispered to Rogue for a few seconds and he nodded.

Lucy took out an art knife which she brought everywhere if they have art class and swing it around. Gajeel who saw this smirked, "You're bluffing, your scared of sharp objects or fire, you wouldn't hurt yourself" Lucy smiled, "Wouldn't I?" she held the knife to her wrist and took another glance at Natsu and Gajeel. She was about to 'cut' it when Natsu stopped her.

"Stop! We'll do whatever you want, just don't do that" Lucy smirked _'I did it!'_ she thought before he continued, "Except for saying that you want us to abandoned our mission" Lucy sighed _'I should've known'_

"Fine, I want us to have a little chat and tell me everything" Lucy motioned them to the Cafeteria. Rouge followed them and inside there was already a lot of people meaning they actually slept for 3 whole periods! "Let's just sit on our table" Rouge said and point to a table with Sting and Gray.

* * *

They went there and Lucy sat down. "Yo Blondie, why are you here? Finally give up and wanna date us?" Sting smirked while biting on his french fries. "Don't be so cocky jer-" Rogue coughed interrupting her, "Remind me what you said earlier" Lucy pouted, "Fine, Don't be so cocky bastar-" she repeated and once again Rogue coughed while shaking his head, "Seriously?!" Lucy whined and Rogue just shake his head.

"Since when did Heartfilia says bad words, when she returned, we're going to have to fixed her again" Natsu whispered and Gajeel nodded. "I heard you bastard!" Lucy shouted to both of them. "Mind explaining us why Blondie can't say any insulting words to us Rogue?" Gray asked while Rogue just answered, "Tell you guys later"

"Besides, it's impolite for a beautiful lady such as yourself to speak such words" Sting flirted while Lucy glared at me, "Your tricks won't work on me" While Lucy were busy arguing with Natsu. Gray asked Rogue, "Why are the new students here?" Rogue patted Lucy's shoulder, "This girl here will explain everything"

"Before that…" Lucy started,"Why don't you explain me what my father wants" she end her sentence with a glare. All of them sat down and Gajeel answered, "He wants you to come back to the mansion and marry your little prince charming" Both Sting and Gray got up and slammed their hands on the table, "WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" causing everyone in the Cafeteria to look at them.

"I knew it" Lucy mumbled, "He never cared for me" she continued while biting on her lower lips. "But…" she started, "Who is this prince charming?" Natsu looked at her and answered, "Its-" but he was cut off by Sting who screamed, "I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS" and Gray continued, "WE WON'T LET HEARTFILIA MARRY HIM!"

"Interesting" Gajeel started, "What about we play a little game? In a week, we will make sure Heartfilia feels rejected so much that she would come to the mansion by herself, but even if after a week, she is still left uncracked, we will abandone our mission" Natsu nodded and both of them smirked. Both of them got up and waved their hands, "Until then"

"So, please tell me what is going on?" Gray started claming himself down a little. Lucy bit her lips and answered him, "I was never an original citizen of Magnolia before, I ran away from home, if it's even supposed to be called a home and for 1 year, my father has never showed any sign of interest in taking me back but now…" She stopped and tears flowed over her cheeks shocking everyone on the table except for Rogue.

Lucy bit her lips harder that she even began to taste blood in her mouth, "I don't want to go back to that place and even marry some guy who I barely know, it's digusting. Before I ran away from home, I was also told to marry some guy I don't know, that is the reason I even ran away from home" Sting who was sitting next to her rubbed her back comforting her.

"I felt like I was treated a doll who is just used to get money for the Heartfilia Konzern business" Lucy's tear flowed continuously and she suddenly smiled, a pained smiled, "My only friend was…" She looked up to Gray and smiled again, "Lyon..."

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: I love this Chapter! Yay! I finished it before Friday! Please Review! and Don't forget to Favourite and Follow! Please support my other stories _'It All Started With A Simple Birthday_ Wish'**


	7. The Girl On The Phone

**JennishaTjung****: Announcement for everyone reading Step by Step! I will definitely put a poll on my profile by the next chapter so you guys can vote who you want Lucy to be with, Plus I want to write another fanfic! Enjoy Chapter 7 of Step by Step, but let's answer some lucky reviewers:**

**Ever146: I'm sorry, but this is just how the story should be…**

**Nurikha: I can't make Natsu like Lucy cuz' well, he needs to do his mission…**

**88XeqtionerAngel88****: Lucy has a really bad childhood thanks to her father, but at least she has a friend, which is Lyon (^.^)**

**The reviews have gone down by 6! I didn't want to do this but I'm not gonna update until we get to 77 reviews, I'm bad! I know right… hahahahaha, actually between 70 – 77 is fine. Please review guys!**

**Chapter 7 - The Girl On The Phone**

* * *

Recap:

_"My only friend was…" She looked up to Gray and smiled again, "Lyon..."_

* * *

Gray looked shocked hearing her words 'Lyon was her only friend?!' He thought. Lucy wiped away her tears, "Well this is stupid, I am actually talking about my past to people who I hated" She forced herself to laugh. She got up from her seat and waved her hand, "Bye, I gotta go to my friends"

"Is she okay?" Sting asked worriedly, "She has been crying since the new students came" Rogue told him and suddenly he looked around searching for somebody. "If your searching for Jellal then he's gone" Gray told him and Rogue understood what he meant.

* * *

Lucy came to the table where her friends were sitting. Mirajane noticed her puffy red eyes and immediately stood up and hugged her, "Tell us what happened" Lucy started crying again and sat on a chair. She told them the whole story and they too felt pity for her, who knew that her childhood life was so hard. "Well, mine is nothing compared to yours, you lost you little sister didn't you?" Lucy asked Mirajane. Mira didn't answer but just looked down at the floor.

"So, how are you going to handle both of them? It's a game and based on what you told us, they seemed pretty smart and clever" Levy asked her best friend out of concern. "I don't know" Lucy started crying again, she finally wiped her tears and asked, "Where's Erza?"

"We don't know, she was gone half an hour ago" Mirajane answered.

* * *

"Erza!" A faint shout was heard from the other end of the corridor. Erza turned around to see a blue haired boy. He walked slowly approaching her and she backed away while glaring at him. "Why are you avoiding me?" He said when he neared her, "Because all of you are jerks like Lucy said, I heard about it" She answered still keeping her glare on.

"Heard what?" The blue haired boy known as Jellal asked trying as hard as possible to act innocent, "All of you are racing to see who gets Lucy first" Erza turned her back on him, "So you heard our conversation just now" Jellal stated.

"Yeah I did" Erza was about to walk away when Jellal grabbed her shoulder, "Not me, I'm not interested in her" He said while turning her around, "Then who are you interested in?" She eyed him.

He suddenly pinned her to the wall and answered 'You' before he pressed his lips against hers. This caught Erza by surprised leaving her mouth slightly opened. Without hesitation, Jellal pushed his tongue in invading her cavern.

Instead of indulging in his kiss, she pushed him away and when that didn't work, she bit his tounge slightly just enough to make him pull away, she was somehow scared of hurting him, either its because she still has feelings for him or she just didn't like hurting other people.

He pulled away with a really shocked expression which turned into slightly annoyed, "What was that for?!" Erza glared at him, "What do you think?" and without another word, she walked away.

Halfway to the cafeteria, tears flow out of her eyes and she wiped it away, "Huh? Why am I crying?" But deep inside her heart she knew why she was crying, it nearly took all of her energy to hurt someone she loved. But it just wans't right to kissed someone forcefully. This incident has made her forget about the conversation she heard.

She went to the Cafeteria and sat on her group's table pretending that nothing happened.

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu went to their classroom which was empty. Natsu took out his phone and dialed a number. Soon somebody picked it up, "Moshi Moshi?" Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Plan B"

The person on the phone shouted, "What do you mean Plan B?! You failed to just dragged her back here?!" Natsu looked at his phone which was loud speakered and apologized, "Sorry, but we need to make her hate this school and come back willingly and you're the only one capable of doing that"

The person on the phone sighed, "Meaning I'll have to go back there tonight right?" Gajeel answered this time while smirking, "Yes and don't leave your acting skill at home. We know how much of an idiot you are"

"At least I do my job right!" The person on the telephone cut off their connection.

"Good thing we did research or else we wouldn't know she will be useful in this job" Natsu and Gajeel bump fist with each other.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Step by Step Chapter 7! Don't forget, I'm not going to update until the review reaches 70 above. Anyway I want to tell you that I deleted 'It All Started With A Birthday Wish' and I made a new story called, 'The Chains Connected' Honestly for me, this story has an amazing plot.**

_**Please Support My Other Story 'The Chains Connected'! Don't Forget to Review, Favourite & Follow!**_


	8. Plan B

**JennishaTjung****: Yay! It reached more than 77 reviews! Thank you guys….. Please keep reviewing, don't forget to Favourite and Follow! I will be updating as fast as I can. Anywy forget about the poll because I've decided the pairings already! **

_**Please Support my other stories 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle of The Chosen Ones'**_

* * *

Recap:

_Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Plan B"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Plan B**

A knock was heard on Mira's door. "Wait a minute!" Mirajane shouted while running over to open the door and when she did opened it, she was very shocked and she covered her mouth.

"Onee-chan, tadaima (I'm back)" A girl with short white hair said while struggling to even stand up. She looked like she was beaten up, scars everywhere, bruises and blood.

"Lisanna! What happened to you?!" Mirajane rushed and helped her stood up, She brought Lisanna to the living room and went to take the first aid kit. She cleaned up Lisanna's wound and sat down to have a chat with her.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked full of concern. "I was captured all this time nee-san" Lisanna said while crying. Mirajane rubbed her back as a sign of comfort, "By who?"

"By the Heartfilia Konzern family" Mirajane stopped her gesture and her eyes widened while Lisanna continued, "They beat me up everyday especially a girl called Lucy Heartfilia"

Mirajane covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes, "What?" She said while going backwards and accidentally knocking a flower vase. The sound echoed through the room.

"What happened nee-chan?" A giant guy went rushing down the stairs to help her sister but stopped in his track when he saw his long lost sister, Lisanna

The guy also known as Elfman immediately hugged Lisanna, "Lisanna" he said while crying.

"Elfman nii-chan" Lisanna replied while hugging him back.

* * *

Lucy went out of her apartment and heard a shout, "Stop!" She stopped and a vase fell down. Her jaws fell and she looked to who throw it but saw no one.

The person who saved her came to her and dragged her to school, "Sting, what are you doing? Let me go" She said while trying to pull her hands away.

"Did you know that last night you were about to be raped and today you were about to get hit by a vase?!" Sting stopped and looked at her confuse face.

"I beat up those guys who wanted to raped you last night" Sting answered.

"Thank you Sting" Lucy said and smiled

Both of them went to school and Lucy immediately sat beside Levy, her best friend. "Where's Mira and Erza?" Lucy asked

"Erza won't be coming in a week, I heard she is sick. While Mira, I don't know" Levy replied her while reading her books

"Here, Levy" Lucy said while handing her novel to Levy. "Thank you Lu-Chan!" Levy said while hugging her.

* * *

"Hi Mira" Lucy said while waving to Mirajane who passed her. Mira ignored her and went to the Cafeteria. "What did I do?" Lucy thought for a while before answering herself, "I'll just ask her later"

She went to the Library and read some books. She looked at her watch one more time and packed her books, "10 more minutes untill break is over" she sighed.

She quickly ran to the Cafeteria and from Lucy's point of view, she saw a girl with short white or silver hair in Lucy's opinion. She approached all of them and saw that the girl with white hair was crying while Mirajane was rubbing her back and Levy was looking at her in pity.

"Umm… What happened?" Mirajane glared at Lucy and slapped her causing everyone in the Cafeteria to stare at the scene. "So, you were the one who kidnapped Lisanna and abused her!" She screamed at Lucy who was to shocked to say anything.

Lucy rubbed her cheeks and said, "Lisanna is your sister?!" Levy stood up and looked at Lucy one last time before going away from there, "Lucy, I couldn't believe at first, but after what you said, it proves that you do know Lisanna and she wasn't lying" Levy turned around and gave her back the novel, "I don't need this Lucy" and she went away.

Levy calling her Lucy was the first time. Lucy was completely shocked and speechless in what to say, "B-but.. I" She stuttered and fell on the chair holding her novel.

Lisanna lifted her head and smirked at Lucy who noticed this. She went back to crying and Mirajane brought her far from Lucy.

Lucy covered her face with the palm of her hands and tear rolled down her cheeks. She decided that the next period, instead of going to her class, she is just going to the Library and rest there.

* * *

Lucy brought her books and went to the Library, she thought that she would be alone there but she was wrong. "I can't believe Lucy did that" Lucy went near the voice she heard and saw Sting, Rogue, Gray and Jellal sitting together.

"I still can't believe Lucy beat her up like that" Sting said while rubbing his temple, "Is she even worth it?"

"Mirajane told us before didn't she? Lucy totally doesn't deserve us and that other girl said that she was a bitch" Gray said while the others were slightly nodding.

"I can't believe the girl we're racing for is actually like this" Rogue commented

Jellal just saw all this with a plain boring face, "I think that this isn't my problem"

Lucy saw all this and ran away with tears welling up her eyes_, "What on earth is happening?!"_

* * *

Lucy ran outside the school and went to the nearby Café, she slammed the door while wiping her tears away, "Welco-" Lyon saw her crying and he quickly led her to a seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "T-there w-was this girl c-called Lisanna, I-i…" She stopped and cried even harder.

Lyon looked at her and said, "Wait right here, I'll be back" He went away and Lucy thought to herself_, "Why don't anyone ask my side of the story?!" _She thought frustrated_._

Lyon came back with water and handed her, "Here, drink some water and calmed yourself down" Lucy took it and gulped down the liquid. "Now tell me what happen"

"This morning everything was f-fine" She started stuttering again, "Just now during break, my best friend s-sla-apped me because s-she t-thou-g-ght t-that I-I ab-bused her l-long l-lost s-sister" Lucy started crying again.

She inhaled deeply and continued telling the story, "I did know Lisanna, one day she came back to my house with father and she became like my father's assistant along with Natsu and Gajeel, but I never did anything" Lucy hit her fist against the table.

"S-so w-why did.." She cried again, this time covering her face. Lyon saw this and immediately hugged her, "Let it all out Lucy" he told her.

"T-then R-rogue, G-gray a-and S-sting believed h-her" She started crying harder and tears flowed continuously. "Gray believed her?" Lyon pulled back from the hug and saw her nodding.

"A-and h-he s-said t-that I-I w-was a b-b-bi-t-tch and e-even R-r-o-ogue and the o-others a-g-greed" She kept crying and she felt like the tear was never going to end.

"They didn't even listen to my side of the story!" Lucy screamed while crying.

Lyon hugged her again, "Shushh Lucy, I think you should really talk to them" Lucy looked at him and asked, "Can I stay like this for a while longer?"

Lyon smiled, "Sure, whatever you want, Princess Lucy"

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: So sweet and dramatic right? I love this chapter so much and I bet you do too, so please Review, Favourite and Follow guys! T^T Still crying….**

_**Please Support my other stories 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle of The Chosen Ones'**_


	9. Flashback

**JennishaTjung****: So, since there will be new characters later on… I will still put up the poll throughout the story, here's the current result:**

**Rogue – 26**

**Gray – 9**

**Lyon – 11**

**I made a new fanfiction story too, if you like this one, I think you would like my new fanfic. Its called 'Undeniable Love'**

**PottsboroGirlie****: I won't, don't worry!**

**YamiHinata****: Yap, it is**

**Pretzel101****: Thank you!**

**animation art2000-2013****: Hope you enjoy Chapter 9!**

**88XeqtionerAngel88****: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Nala - senpai****: He should be! Gray need to snapped out of it! Gambatte!**

**BlueMoonMillennium****: I know right, Thank god she didn't**

**Guest: I want a cookie!**

**EmprezzMystique****: Well, that's because they don't know her well enough..**

_**Please Support my other stories 'Undeniable Love', 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle of the Chosen ones'**_

_**Check out my DeviatART: jennishatjung . deviantart . com**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Flashback

Lucy has fallen asleep on one of the tables in the Café. Lyon sat on the opposite side of the table observing her sleeping face while smiling. His expression changed from time to time, from happy to confused then angry. 'Why did Gray do that to her?' That's what he thought

As if on cue, the glass door to the café opened and his cousin came in. Lyon approached Gray and said, "Great timing Gray" He stopped and continued, "Cuz' I was just about to do this" He clenched his fist and punch Gray.

As a reflex Gray pulled up Lyon's collar, "What the hell was that for?" Lyon turned to look at Lucy who was sleeping peacefully and Gray seemed to have follow the direction he was looking at.

"Her?" Gray asked, "She told me everything and to me it sounds like you deserve a punch in the face" Lyon simply answered with a glare

"Why is she so important to you anyway?" Gray retorted back. Still keeping his glare, he answered back, "Do you know how much she has suffered in the past?!" Lyon shouted starting to get impatient.

Gray was ataken back and let go of his grip. "And you just believed in what that Lisanna girl said didn't you?" Lyon said in a voice full of dissapointment

"She was having bruises and scratches, who wouldn't believe her?!" Gray shouted back and he murmured, "Even you would've think that she is a bitch if you were in my position"

Lyon punched him one more time in the face causing Gray's nose to bleed and he was about to punched him back before he heard a girls voice, "That's enough!"

Both of them turned around to see Lucy with her bangs covering her eyes. Slowly tears were visible on her cheeks. Gray looked at her and stared, "Did you abuse her like she said?"

Instead of answering, she walked towards the door passing both of them, "Oi! Did you?" He called out to her again.

"No, I didn't!" She shouted, "I didn't okay, happy?" She said her voice slightly trembling.

"Then why does she has bruises and cuts all over?" He asked one more time. Lucy was getting more impatient to leave as more tears welled up in her eyes, "You know what?" She started, "If you don't believe me, it's fine. Accused me all you want, afterall you did believed them without hearing my side of the story" She opened the door and saw Gray's friend, "Just like all of you" She finished and ran away leaving Rogue and Sting surprised at her words.

"What did she mean?"Sting went inside and question Gray who was covering his nose with a napkin. "She heard your conversation" Lyon answered.

"What?!" Both Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

* * *

Lucy ran to a park and sat on the bench, tears started flowing out again. She looked around and widened her eyes, _'This is that park where I met him…'_

"_Ne, Why are you crying?" A blonde haired boy, about Lucy's age that time approached the small Lucy who was crying._

"_Papa didn't remember my birthday" Lucy continued sobbing, "Who are you?"_

"_Hibiki, Hibiki Laytis" He reached out a hand to Lucy who shooked it, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia"_

_Ever since then, they met each other in the same park for about 4 years, sometimes they would just talk but all of that stopped when Lucy was not allowed to go out of the mansion. She was about 14 that time. _

_Lisanna who was always by her father's side told him that Lucy likes Hibiki and has been meeting up with him for 4 years. Her father was scared that she wouldn't marry Duke Sawarr and run away from her arranged marriage. Honestly he was just scared that his business would fall apart._

_He didn't care for Lucy's happiness, so Lucy was then locked up in her room. _

_One day, Lucy was eating her lunch in her room and from outside the window, Hibiki came and gave her a letter. "Hibiki!" She shouted but he was already gone._

_She opened the envelope and read it:_

_Lucy, I'm sorry but I cannot meet you anymore as I will be living in another town. Don't forget to smile Lucy whatever happens there will be a way, so don't worry about it. Maybe one day, we will meet again, so don't lose hope! And you should tell your papa that you do not want to marry that Sawarr guy, don't do things which will not make you happy got it?_

_Don't forget about me! Hahahaha, I'm just joking. But it would be nice if you won't forget about me. I'm very sorry I didn't say this personally but I just didn't have the courage to. If I did say it to you personally, I would probably be saying a speech that would make you bored and I know you wouldn't want that right? And I put your birthday present inside the envelope._

_Take Care, _

_Lucy_

_Lucy checked the envelope once more and saw a necklace with a heart, she opened the heart and saw the picture of both of them. She smiled, somehow she felt that one day she would meet him again. But as time past, her faith is starting to fade and now it feels just like a dream._

* * *

"Well he seems more like a crush to me than a friend though" Lucy smiled and suddenly she heard footsteps near her.

"Have you changed your mind? Bunny girl" Lucy turned to look who said that and suddenly all the memories came back, everyone in school hated her.

Natsu held out a hand to her, "Let's go Heartfilia"

Suddenly from the other side she heard a voice, "Stop!" She turned and saw Gray running to her. He ran near her and said, "Don't go" while panting

Lucy looked to Natsu and Gajeel then to Gray with a hesistant look. 'Should I go with Natsu and Gajeel or with Gray' She bit her lips and continued to look at both sides.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Who will Lucy go to? Natsu and Gajeel or Gray?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Erza Returns!

**JennishaTjung****: Sorry I haven't been updating so loooong, there was a ton of test this month and I have to study but now I have some time to complete this chapter. This is the result of the poll**

**Rogue: 31**

**Lyon: 26**

**Gray: 13**

**Wow, Gray is left behind… Come on GrayLu lovers! Alright, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Previously:

_'Should I go with Natsu and Gajeel or with Gray' She bit her lips and continued to look at both sides._

* * *

Chapter 10 – Erza Returns!

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The sound of someone knocking on the door. Erza looked up from her magazines and stared at the door. She was currently in the hospital bandaged around her neck, arms and leg. "Come in" She called out and the door slide open to reveal a blue-haired man with his white school uniform.

"What are you doing here Jellal?" She glared at him and turned back to reading her magazines.

The blue haired man also known as Jellal was holding a bouquet of flower and he was smiling, an actual kind smile

"Can't I visit someone who's sick?" He replied sarcastically and looked at Erza's bandage arm, "Are you really sick?" he asked once again

"I'm not, I got an accident why would you think I'm sick anyway?" She flipped her magazine close and looked at him.

"I heard your friend talking in the morning" He simply replied and pulled up a chair to beside her and sat down.

"By the way, where's Lucy? I really need to talk to her"

Jellal leaned on his chair and closed his eyes, "She's gone" he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "And probably not coming back"

"Oh" Erza nodded and finally she realized what he said and shouted, "WHAT!"

She grabbed his collar and glared at him, "Tell me what happen" Jellal looked taken back by her action and slowly nodded

Jellal told everything that happened and she sat there speechless only nodding at times.

When Jellal finished telling the story, she lifted her blanket and jumped down from her bed but not fast enough since Jellal grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing?" He looked at her waiting for a reply

"Lisanna is lying!" She screamed and he asked her, "How do you know?"

"I don't have time for that, I just need to go now" He finally let go of her and she ran outside.

'_Lucy, don't do anything stupid'_ she thought while running, her glare getting stronger every minute, '_Lisanna, you're going to pay for everything'_

* * *

Lucy reached out a hand and she looked at the opposite direction, "Sorry I can't go with you Gray" Natsu took her hand and she stood up walking behind both Gajeel and Natsu

"Lucy!" Gray shouted from his direction and Lucy looked back at Gray with a sadness look in her eyes and she turned back leaving him behind.

They reached a limousine and Gajeel opened the door motioning her to get in, "Ladies first"

Lucy went inside followed by Natsu and Gajeel.

After half an hour, they reached the mansion which is really huge. They past the board which is written 'Heartfilia Konzern' and the limousine stopped beside the grave of her mom.

She went inside her father's library and inhaled, "I'm here" she informed her father who was looking out of the window. He turned to her and replied, "The wedding ceremony will be held tonight, there is a prepared dress in your room, get ready in 1 hour"

She went out of the room and headed to her own room. Once she was inside, she slammed the door closed and tears pooled her eyes. She sat on the bed and sobbed, constantly wiping away her tears.

She looked on her bed and there was a white off-shoulder dress laying there. Beside it was a golden rose brooch and there was a strapless crystal high heels. She got ready and saw herself in the mirror

There, her own reflection yet she doesn't seem to recognized herself. She was wearing the dress with addition of white gloves and her hair was tied in a bun with white ribbons. She was also wearing an earring and her brooch.

She sat on her bed and put on a white laced stocking with her crystal high heels. She stared at the mirror blankly, "So, starting from tomorrow I am not going to be single anymore huh" She said to herself

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and from outside the person informed, "Come on to the ballroom and meet your husband" It was Natsu.

She inhaled and opened her door heading her way to the ballroom. It was still empty and there, in the middle of the ballroom was a man in a tuxedo, He was wearing a mask as if he was in a masquerade ball and as Lucy was approaching nearer, he smirked, "Miss me Lucy?"

Lucy gulped and stuttered, "Are you-"

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza slammed the classroom door opened and there was no one, she ran to Lucy's apartment and was greeted by no one.

She went to the Café where Lyon had worked and saw Lyon with Rogue and Sting sitting on a round table. Three of them turned to look at Erza in a worry expression, "So, what are you doing here?" Sting was the first to speak.

"I'm searching for Lucy, where is she?" Erza replied and Rogue answered, "She was in a park outside of Magnolia, Gray messaged me"

"Alright" Erza was about to run to the park when Lyon's voice interrupted her, "But we're too late, she's gone"

Instead of giving up, she turned to Sting and Rogue and grabbed both of their hands dragging them outside of the Café, "Both of you are going with me, she must be in her mansion" Erza stated and she got into her car which was parked outside the Café.

"We will fetch Gray and then we are taking Lucy back with us" She told while fastening her seat belt and going to the park mentioned before.

"What are you doing?" Sting who was sitting at the back asked. "I will tell you everything I know when all of you are here" She simply replied and she started driving in a really fast speed.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Who do you think is the man she is supposed to marry? Do you think Lisanna will be caught in what she did to Lucy, if so.. by who? Why does Erza know about all this issue and why did Levy said she was sick while she was actually caught up in an accident? Review pleaseee!**


End file.
